Izzyralia's Revenge
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: This is my English popup book story! It has Mimoe, Taiora, and Maralia. Maralia is Matt and Izzyralia! Also, this has a WEIRD twist of Michi and Daikari, so if you like those couples: DO NOT READ THIS FIC. Please read and review.


This is my Language Arts pop-up book story. Yeah, the one from hell. It has Mimoe, Maralia,   
Taiora, and a weird version of Michi and Dakari.  
  
This story belongs to me, and Digimon does not.  
  
Happy Birthday to me!  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
"Izzyralia's Revenge"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time, a time long ago, there was a kingdom called Fairyland. In Fairyland,  
lived a princess named Mimi. She was the most beautiful girl that ever lived. Although,   
today she was not that happy. She found out that her father was holding a ball to find a   
suitable husband for her. Her maid, Kari, was gently trying to explain to her why she needed   
to be married but Mimi did not really care. All she wanted to do is do got to the garden.  
  
Luckily, for Mimi, a servant came to tell her Lady Sora arrived, and was to meet her  
right away.  
  
"My Princess," Lady Sora said, as she curtsied to Mimi, who had just entered the room.  
Mimi replied with a frown and a shake of disagreement from her head. Sora smiled, and Mimi   
then hugged the younger girl, "Hello Sora."  
  
Then, from the ever-annoying group of servants, came another servant.   
He brought a message from King Taichi the Twentieth, Mimi's father that he wanted to see her.  
  
"Sora, let's meet in the garden in two hours," Mimi said as she followed the servant.  
  
Mimi sighed as she walked to the garden. The meeting with her had gone all right,  
but she was still not interested in getting married.  
  
Mimi looked around the garden. It was a beautiful place, and also it was Mimi's   
favorite place to think. Many types of flowers grew there, adding to the beauty. There  
were roses, tulips, daffodils, morning glories, lilies, and many others.  
  
Lady Sora waved Mimi over to her and asked about the meeting.  
  
"I met a prince named Joe. He seemed very nice, and was very cute," Mimi said with  
a smile.   
  
Lady Sora smiled, and the two girls continued to chat until another servant  
walked over. The servant said that Prince Joe would like to talk to them, and Mimi agreed,  
both girls giggling. Joe walked over to them, and they talked pleasantly for the rest of the  
afternoon.  
  
The nigh of the ball soon arrived. As Kari finished preparing Mimi, Mimi   
impatiently waited. When Kari finally finished, Mimi got up from the stool and looked in her  
mirror.  
  
Mimi's dress was light pink, with shortened sleeves that accented her tall, beautiful  
frame. The waist had a chain of fake flowers around it.  
  
As Mimi turned once more, she asked Kari how she looked. Kari smiled, and then placed  
Mimi's silver tiara, with sapphire stones set in it, apon her head.   
  
A knock came from the door, and Kari went to answer it, revealing Lady Sora.  
  
Lady Sora commented on how great Mimi looked. Mimi smiled and the two engaged in some  
idle chitchat.  
  
Soon, it was time for the ball.  
  
"Announcing, her Grand Majesty, Princess Mimi Elizabeth Yolei Anna Kamiya, the first,"   
it was announced.  
  
A hush fell apon the most eligible bachelors as she entered.  
  
Joe smiled, hoping to make her, his.  
  
As the dancing started, Mimi found her way to Joe. The two danced together on almost   
every dance, making most men jealous of Joe. Joe politely smiled at them, and moved Mimi  
closer to him, getting some enraged looks from some of the guys.  
  
Just then...  
  
"I am Izzyralia! I am here for the Princess," Izzyralia said, making her  
presence known. Not much was known about Izzyralia. All that most people knew was   
she is a widow who lived in a cottage and knew magic. Normal, old, crazy witch.  
  
Joe moved to protect Mimi, as did her sixteen-year-old brother, Prince Taichi,  
the twenty-first. (Who liked Lady Sora!!!)  
  
Izzyralia sighed and shook her head, mumbling something about "never easy."  
  
Joe was trying to discreetly get Mimi away from the ball, and Izzyralia.  
  
"Hold it! Eye of newt, basket of fruit, I need a spell, so time will tell," Izzyralia  
chanted.   
  
Everyone, much to their surprise, stood frozen in place and time.  
  
"Eye of newt, basket of fruit, I have a curl, now bring me the girl, " Izzyralia said,  
as Mimi floated towards her.  
  
As Mimi and Joe called out each other's names, Izzyralia paid them no heed.  
  
Izzyralia then bound Mimi with rope, ignoring her pleas to stop.  
  
"Eye of newt, basket of fruit, time to go, let's leave this show," Izzyralia said, as  
she and Mimi disappeared.  
  
Everyone who stood frozen now dropped to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Joe's eyes filled with tears as he and Prince Taichi called out Mimi's name.  
  
King Taichi's eyes had worry in them.   
  
"Joe, bring her back," King Taichi said.  
  
Joe nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Izzyralia's Cottage...  
  
Mimi sat tied to a chair, looking quite unhappy.  
  
"I bet you are wondering why I brought you here! I shall tell you now.   
When I was your age, I married a fine young man named Matt. One day, this kingdom fought   
a war with Kittyland. Your father killed my dear Matt! I shall take my revenge now,"  
Izzyralia said, then let out an evil cackle.  
  
Mimi looked at the revenge-bent Izzyralia, shook her head, and sent a pray to Joe.  
  
As if her pray was answered, Joe came bursting through the cottage door, and  
demanded Mimi be set free.  
  
Before Izzyralia could cast a spell, Mimi and Joe slipped out the door.  
  
Izzyralia sighed, and started for the castle again.  
  
"Iz, no, King Taichi did not kill me. 'Twas another, a man named Davis Motomiya  
killed me. He was a revenge-bent soul. Kari was his only child, and he told her that   
Taichi killed me. She told everyone that King Taichi killed me, and you know the tale,"   
Matt said.  
  
Izzyralia softly cried, and shook her head, as if to say she never knew.  
  
Matt smiled, "Make it right Iz, and remember, I love you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Izzyralia watched him fully fade, choked back her tears, and then started for  
the castle, again.  
  
When Izzyralia arrived, she could hear King Taichi, Queen Sora (whom Lady Sora  
was named after), Prince Taichi, Prince Joe, and Lady Sora all fussing over Mimi.   
She then saw Joe kiss Mimi, both blushing.  
  
"My king," Izzyralia said, causing the kiss and all talking to a stop, "I am here   
to beg forgiveness."  
  
Mimi smiled, "Forgiven."  
  
Everyone gave Mimi a quizzical look.  
  
"It's time to move on," Mimi said.  
  
"Forgiven. Now, if you don't mind, we have a wedding to plan," King Taichi   
said, punching the air.  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Mimi and Joe were soon married. They produced eight children, and they ruled together  
for seventy years.  
  
Prince Taichi and Lady Sora married, also. They had six children and ruled in Mimi and  
Joe's absence.  
  
Izzyralia lived only two more years, and then died.  
  
Kari, for keeping the secret, was killed by guillotine two weeks later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That is the story I wrote, and I got an A+ on it (*Moonkitty comes in*)  
  
Moonkitty: Yeah, another A+, how many does that make for the year?  
  
Moonfairy: 25,696.56.  
  
Moonkitty: Normal for you. (*Leaves*)  
  
Moonkitty and I own Izzyralia and Maralia, but if you ever wanna write a Maralia,   
just do it and give us the copyrights.  
  
Please review, after all, today is my birthday!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S.- Happy birthday to me! Don't forget to review!  



End file.
